super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daredevil
Daredevil was a tribute and the winner of FG13, played by Pyrocite. Powers and Abilities '''(Interview, largely copied form Wikipedia) Strengths Though he has no superhuman physical attributes beyond an enhanced sense of balance, Daredevil is a master of martial arts. Having been trained by Stick, Daredevil is a master hand-to-hand combatant. His typical moves are unique blends of the martial arts of ninjutsu, aiki jujutsu, jujitsu, kung fu, capoeira, judo, aikido, wrestling, and stick fighting combined with American-style boxing while making full use of his gymnastics capabilities." By day, he is also a skilled and respected lawyer. Powers; Enhanced senses. This means that he can hear, smell, taste and feel at an enhanced level. This allows him to hear things both from far away, and be able to hear things that normal people cant, such as heart beats. This makes it basically impossible to sneak up on him, unless they are both ninja, and have no heart beat. It also allows him to be a human lie detector, as he can hear it when the heart beat changes. It has also given him a Radar sense, where he can perceive shapes and objects around him. He can also read non-laminated pages, by feeling the raise of the ink. The enhanced smell could also be useful for things like tracking. His powers could be used for more than listed, but you get the idea. He is also sometimes depicted as being an excellent marksman, thanks to his abilities. The abilities are also good for food purposes, being able to detect things like poison. Most people don't even realize that Daredevil is blind. '''Weaknesses Enhanced senses. The very thing that makes him great, is also his weakness. He can be overwhelmed by powerful odor, or sound. He is also still a human, so although his durability is increased from training, he is still going to feel it when he gets hit. Also, he is blind which makes him incapable of viewing what's on a screen, along with a few other things. He cannot perceive color without touching the object. Nerfs Daredevil will retain his martial arts skills, and be pretty damn agile. He'll only be able to 'read' people when they are within a few feet of him. So if somebody wa, s about to stab him in the back, he'd know, but he would be pretty helpless if somebody was far away preparing to shoot an arrow into him. He also wouldn't be able to track anybody not within a few feet of him. During the games During the games, Daredevil would team up with Brick and eventually Hemet. He would also discover the Terrorcle blade in the Red Castle. Daredevil was part of the final Plasm Wraith fight, before said opponent was nuked to oblivion by the host. After Waluigi killed Brick with Bibwac Poision, Daredevil would get his revenge by killing Waluigi, after chopping off his leg with the Terrorcle Blade he discovered earlier. After it was down to the final seven, Daredevil would recruit Maxwell and Yami to help him take on the trio of the Changeling, Corrin and Arceus. After some unfortunate ooc killings, it was down to a three vs. two, with Arcues and Corrin, Vs. Daredevil, Hemet and Yami. Daredevil assisted in killing Corrin, at which point Arceus nuked the entire area with Judgement. Daredevil was able to reduce the damage taken by taking cover under a table, though he was still wounded. After a drawn on battle, Arceus seemingly killed Hemet and had fought Daredevil to a standstill. Arceus retreated towards the center of the arena, with Daredevil in tow. Agreeing to a temporary truce until they figured out why there were still four contestants. It was eventually revealed that Hemet had faked his death, which caused Arceus to break down (quit). This lead to the final three battle between Daredevil, Hemet and Yami, in which Hemet was able to power down and then kill the later. During the final two, Daredevil and Hemet fought and blocked and countered until eventually Daredevil succeeded and agreed to deliver his opponents weapon to Hemet's son. After winning Daredevil was granted the opportunity to survive the end of this world, and to make it to the next.